slayerfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Angel of Death
Angel of Death (dt.: Todesengel) ist der Eröffnungstrack des dritten Albums Reign in Blood von 1986. Er handelt von einem KZ-Arzt und seinen bizarren Experimenten. *'Audiotrack' – (4:51 min) Angel of Death hat 1986 für Aufregung gesorgt, wegen dem Text, der in Erzählform gehalten ist. Musik und Gesang sind wie schon beim Opener von Hell Awaits irre schnell. thumb|200px|Reign in Blood – 3. Album : Musik: Jeff Hanneman Text: Jeff Hanneman Dauer: 4:51 min Gitarre rechts, Einsatz von Links, Tom schreit legendär ab 0:20. Ab 0:40 kommt Strophe-1. ... Bei 1:06 wird nochmal angezogen ... Live-Clips und Versionen Angel of Death ist einer der berühmtesten Slayer-Songs. Es gibt jede Menge Live-Mitschnitte und sogar Cover-Versionen. *'In der Gospel-Kirche' – (video, 4:41) - ein lustiges Fan-Video Live-Mitschnitte *'Live 1988' – (6:53 min) - 31. August 1988, Felt Forum, New York. World Sacrifice-Tour. *'Live 1995' – (4:47 min) - vom Live Intrusion-Homevideo. *'Live 1996' – (5:49 min) - vom Ozzfest, mit Paul Bostaph und Kerry schon ohne Haare. *'Live 2004' – (5:17 min) - von der Still Reigning-DVD. *'Live 2006?' – (5:53 min) - von der Unholy Alliance-DVD. *'Live 2011' – (6:29 min) - in Götheburg, schon mit Gary Holt. *'Lombardo 2011' – (5:53 min) - Dave Lombardo mit Drum-Cam, 8/6/11 in Seattle. Cover-Versionen Der Song wurde z.B. von den folgenden Bands gecovert: *'Carnifex' – (audio, 4:46 min) - ziemlich deathig *'Debauchery' – (audio, 4:48 min) - von den Death'n'Rollern. *'Banjo Cover' – (video, 5:10 min) - sehr cool ! Text von Angel of Death Bei Angel of Death geht es um die drastische Schilderung der medizinischen Versuche, die in den KZs der Na.zizeit stattfanden. Der Angel of Death ist ein KZ-Arzt wie Dr. Mengele. Es geht nicht darum, dass das toll sei, sondern dass das wahnsinnig krass ist. Auschwitz, the meaning of pain The way that I want you to die Slow death, immense decay Showers that cleanse you of your life Forced in Like cattle You run Stripped of Your life's worth Human mice, for the angel of death Four hundred thousand more to die Angel of death Monarch to the kingdom of the dead Sadistic, surgeon of demise Sadist of the noblest blood Destroying, without mercy To benefit the aryan race Surgery, with no anesthesia Feel the knife pierce you intensely Inferior, no use to mankind Strapped down screaming out to die Angel of death Monarch to the kingdom of the dead Infamous butcher, Angel of death Pumped with fluid, inside your brain Pressure in your skull begins pushing through your eyes Burning flesh, drips away Test of heat burns your skin, your mind starts to boil Frigid cold, cracks your limbs How long can you last In this frozen water burial? Sewn together, joining heads Just a matter of time 'til you rip yourselves apart Millions laid out in their Crowded tombs Sickening ways to achieve The holocaust Seas of blood, bury life Smell your death as it burns Deep inside of you Abacinate, eyes that bleed Praying for the end of Your wide awake nightmare Wings of pain, reach out for you His face of death staring down, Your blood running cold Injecting cells, dying eyes Feeding on the screams of The mutants he's creating Pathetic harmless victims Left to die Rancid angel of death Flying free (Leads: Hanneman, King, Hanneman, King, Hanneman) Angel of death Monarch to the kingdom of the dead Infamous butcher, Angel of death Angel of death Quelle: Dark Lyrics Kategorie:Track